Rewrite The Stars
by Dance FLY
Summary: Goddess Elizabeth doesn't see how they can make their relationship work, but Meliodas is determined.


This story was created from use of the song Rewrite The Stars from the Greatest Showman. Amazing song you should go listen to. I've now had it stuck in my head for days.

* * *

"Meliodas you can't keep coming here," Elizabeth said firmly crossing her arms.

Meliodas smirked. "You keep saying that but I don't see anything stopping me."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked raising an eyebrow. "You're telling me you didn't have to sneak away to get here?"

The demon just shrugged folding his arms behind his head, "Maybe. Didn't stop me from getting here though."

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes while her wings fluttered in irritation. "Is there something you need Meliodas?"

"You," he said simply grabbing her hand.

Elizabeth wrenched her hand away, throwing it and her other one up in the air. "Meliodas I've told you! We can't!" she cried desperation and tears swimming in her eyes.

Meliodas' hand darted forwards and grabbed hers again though. "_You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me,"_ Elizabeth shook her head and looked away but Meliodas gently grabbed her chin and turned her to look at him again. "_So don't keep saying our hands are tied_."

Elizabeth wrenched herself away, before she did something stupid like throw herself at him, and flew up a few rows of the Heaven's Theatre.

"_You claim it's not in the cards, fate is pulling you miles away, and out of reach from me_," Meliodas continued watching her back before growing his own wings and landing a step behind her. Cupping her cheek he turned her to look at him as he continued, "_But you're here in my heart, so who can stop me if I decide that you're my destiny?"_

"_What if we rewrite the stars?" _he asked pulling her to him and beginning to waltz with her. "_Say you were made to be mine. Nothing could keep us apart_," he said as he twirled her away from him keeping a firm grip on her hand before bringing her back into his arms. "_You'd be the one I was meant to find. It's up to you, and it's up to me, no one can say what we get to be. So why don't we rewrite the stars?" _he asked her again leaning forward so their lips were a hairbreadth apart. "_Maybe the world could be ours-"_

He was so absorbed by her that his reflexes weren't quick enough to catch her when she wrenched herself away from him a second time, but this time she flew at top speed back to the Goddess Realm. Knowing he couldn't catch her he watched her as she flew away forlornly. "_-tonight_."

* * *

Elizabeth slammed the door to her chambers shut behind her, tears streaming down her face as she leaned against the door. "_You think it's easy? You think I don't want to run to you?_" she whispered, thinking about what Meliodas had said earlier. "_But there are mountains," _she told herself squaring her shoulders and walking over to her desk to gather the papers she needed for the meeting with her mother and the Archangels. "_And there are doors that we can't walk through._"

"_I know you're wondering why,_" she closed her eyes in pain, recalling all the memories she had made with Meliodas at Heaven's Theatre. "_Because we're able to be just you and me within these walls._ _But when we go outside, you're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_," she thought opening her eyes and staring at those around the meeting table, and the hatred that filled the room for the Demon Race. Didn't he see that this is why they could never work? She would never be accepted by demons. He would never be accepted by goddesses. They would never be accepted.

"_No one can rewrite the stars,_" she thought sadly as she argued with Ludociel about peace with the demons instead of war.

"_How can you say you'll be mine?" _she questioned when she thought of all the times she had scried for him and found demon women hanging off him. Just because he looked bored and irritated with them now didn't mean he wouldn't one day find a woman from his own race.

"_Everything keeps us apart, and I'm not the one you were meant to find_," she fled from the room in tears. She ran to her private garden where she fell to her knees and screamed to the night sky, "_It's not up to you! It's not up to me! When everyone tells us what we can be!"_ The memory of Ludociel shouting at her in the meeting fresh in her mind.

"You are a Goddess! The princess! It's time you started acting like it and fought for _our _race instead of the demons!" he had snarled.

"_How can we rewrite the stars?" _she cried looking up at them. "_Say that the world can be ours, tonight?_"

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as the smells and sounds of the bustling town reached her. She had come down to Britannia to check on the Druids, but since she had time decided to fly around and see how more of the country was doing. Currently, she was leaning against a tree on a hill that overlooked a small, peaceful hamlet that was yet to be touched by the war. She felt a sense of calm wash through her as she listened to the merchants hawk their wares, watched children play in the streets, smelled the scent of freshly baked bread.

Until a dark voice spoke from behind her.

"Well, well. Look what we've found ourselves."

Whipping around Elizabeth found herself face to face with two hulking demons smiling evilly. She gasped and immediately turned to flee, but she was caught by a tendril of darkness before she could get more than a foot off the ground.

"Let go of me!" Elizabeth yelled struggling against her binds.

"It's no use darling, you're up against Zeno and Aranak, Commandments of Repose and Patience. You haven't got a hope in hell," one demon smirked gripping her chin roughly. The other ran his hand over her right wing.

"Please you don't have to do this," she whispered to the demon in front of her.

"Of course we don't _have _to," he snorted. Then he leaned in closer and breathed, "But I do love the sound of goddess screams."

Then the hand on her wing tightened and her world exploded in agony.

Dimly she heard the sounds of screaming and laughter. Then another voice. One filled with sheer panic and rage. "ELIZABETH!"

Suddenly she was being cradled in a gentle pair of arms. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth, love, open your eyes. _Please,"_ he pleaded with her.

"Meliodas?" she croaked while she tried to figure out how to get her eyes open.

"Yes! Yes, I'm here Elizabeth. Breathe. I need you to concentrate and heal yourself ok?" he replied, relief clear in his voice.

She drew into herself, pulling on her power and sending it towards her wings. As the bones knit themselves back together she gritted her teeth against the pain, trying not to worry Meliodas, but he must've known anyway because he squeezed her tighter.

Finally the process finished though and she collapsed boneless in his arms. "Elizabeth?" she heard him asked worriedly.

"I'm ok," she muttered. "Just tired." Then she registered the feeling of wind on her face and her hair whipping behind her. "Are we flying?"

"Yes," Meliodas said. "I couldn't tell how badly you were hurt, and you weren't responding to me so I was trying to get you home as fast as possible and get you help."

"Thank-you," she murmured placing a hand on his chest. "But I'm fine now. Stop before you get into trouble."

"I think it's a little late for that."

"What?" she frowned as she finally managed to get her eyes open. Meliodas smiled sheepishly. He was covered in blood.

"HOLY SHIT!" she shrieked as she launched herself out of his arms, using her own wings to support herself as she checked him over.

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth! It's fine, it's not mine," he said holding her hands against his chest where she'd been searching for wounds. She calmed when she felt the steady thumping of two of his hearts under her hands.

"Then whose…?" she frowned in confusion.

"Aranak and Zeno's," he grimaced. "When I found them with you… I lost it. I killed them."

"Oh Meliodas," she breathed wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. His arms went around her waist as he nuzzled her neck seeking comfort. "I'm so sorry."

They let themselves float to the ground as they held each other. "What happens now?" Elizabeth asked him after what felt like hours.

Meliodas sighed. "I can't go home. I'll have been labelled a traitor by now. Pretty soon they'll be searching all of Britannia for me."

"This is all my fault," Elizabeth muttered tearfully.

"Hey, no," Meliodas said lifting her face to look at his. "None of what just happened was your fault ok? And it doesn't matter anyway. The only things I care about are you and ending this war."

"What about Zeldris?" she asked.

"Yeah ok, I care about him too, but he's a big boy. Able to take care of himself. And he wants to end the war as much as I do so he can be with Gelda. But I clearly wasn't getting anywhere on the demon side. But I can go with you to the Goddess Realm, plead sanctuary, and maybe the two of us can convince the goddesses of peace."

"Meliodas that's insane! The goddesses will attack you on sight," Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Then I won't fight back. Elizabeth, this is my only chance at escaping the Demon Realm's dungeons. It's also the only chance we have to be together. I'm tired of sneaking around and keeping you a secret. I love you Elizabeth," he said determined.

Elizabeth felt tears pool in her eyes but she smiled. "I love you too Meliodas," she choked as she reached for his hand.

"_All I want is to fly with you," _they both said as they shot into the sky, holding hands. "_All I want is to fall with you. So just give me all of you,_" they whispered before leaning in for a kiss.

* * *

"I can't believe that worked!" Elizabeth squealed as the throne room door closed behind them. Her mother was letting Meliodas stay in the Goddess Realm. She didn't kill him where he stood for their love.

"You better believe it princess!" Meliodas crowed as he lifted her up and swung her in a circle.

"_It feels impossible_," she said incredulously.

"_It's not impossible," _he smirked.

"_Is it impossible?" _she double checked.

"_Say that it's possible!" _they both yelled laughing.

* * *

"_How bout we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine_," Meliodas and Elizabeth sang as he twirled her around the clearing. Drole, Gloxinia, Gerharde, and Jelamet smiled fondly at the love drunk couple.

They deserved it on their wedding night though.

"_Nothing can keep us apart, cause you are the one I was meant to find,_" they crowed. True, they might be keeping their marriage a secret, only the six of them were to know about it. After all there was no point in unnecessarily bringing the Supreme Deity's wrath down on them. But everyone knew about their love for each other, and _they _knew they were married, and that's all that mattered.

"_It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be._" No longer Demon Prince, and Goddess Princess. They were merely the leaders of Stigma, a band of all the races fighting for peace, rather than destruction of any race.

"_And why don't we rewrite the stars, changing the world to be ours,_" they swore to each other, joy filling their faces. Then their lips met and they lost themselves in a moment of freedom and happiness.

* * *

"_You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide_," Elizabeth gasped, tears streaming down her face. She ignored the blood pouring from her abdomen, dragging herself towards Meliodas' prone form.

"_But I can't have you,"_ she said tearfully, reaching for the hand Meliodas had unconsciously extended towards her. She closed her eyes as her fingers wrapped around his and she heard the curses placed upon them by their parents.

"_We're bound to break and my hands are tied._"


End file.
